


A Year in Four Seasons

by KrisCricket



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisCricket/pseuds/KrisCricket
Summary: Catra's moments with Adora were always unforgettable. From quiet times to screaming matches, Catra never forgot the looks on Adora's face through it all. Catra assumed that their most important moment would be when they got away from the Horde together. Too bad she was right.





	A Year in Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of one-shots set in the theme of "Season." Each season highlights something new for Catra and Adora, whether they like it or not. Written as a part of Catradora Week on Tumblr.

The slow crawl to spring had maintenance workers putting off the switch from heating to air conditioning inside the Fright Zone. Catra loathed them, and every single cadet who lit the common room's fireplace every evening. Couldn't they put on a jacket or something? She was tempted to knock a couple of those junior cadets into it. Or start a large fire pit of her own. Maybe Catra could sweat everyone into a revolt against the head of maintenance.

"Catra."

Yeah, maybe that fire part shouldn't be mentioned anywhere in the same building as Shadow Weaver's ears. Or those of her shadows.

Whatever. But you can't stop me from skipping lecture today.” Pivoting on her heel, Catra leaned in close to Adora's face. “I am **not** going into that oven again. I swear my tongue started crumbling to sand from drying so much!”

She didn't expect Adora laugh. Grin, maybe. Or remind Catra that she'd be missing the exam review, definitely. Heck, Catra expected Adora to begin lecturing her on the importance of “Senior Cadet Protocol and How It Affects the Morale of Junior Cadets” before hearing her giggle at a dumb joke. Adora had a cute laugh, sure, but that was beside the point.

“I'm not going either.” Adora had lifted her hand and covered the side of her mouth. The loud whispering was completely unlike her. As was the blonde's poor attempt at discretion.

Catra's tail swung from side to side. Her eyes narrowed, and Adora was on her back and sat on in a flash. “You? Skipping class?”

“Shhhhh!” The blonde scrambled to cover Catra's mouth and prevent her now-booming laughter. Adora's cheeks reddened as a sea of cadets parted around them. The youngest among them stared, bewildered. The oldest, probably used to Catra's pouncing by now, only gave passing glances before heading on their ways. Adora gave them all apologies until Catra laughed so hard that the blonde flipped them both over to shut Catra up. And it worked, for like five seconds.

By the time they were done wrestling in the halls, they were back into their dorm with Catra in the rafters searching for a draft. She had begun to sweat and blamed Adora for it. “Why would **you** ditch class?” Still didn't make sense. Especially since the two of them were in the running for promotions to Force Captain next week.

Adora stretched out on her bed, looking up at Catra laying the same way on a thin metal beam. “Let's go out onto the roof.”

Feline ears perked up. “Why should we?”

Adora shrugged, not quite meeting Catra's eyes. “It...should be cooler up there. You know, outside. Air. Wind. It'll be fun.”

Catra still didn't get it. Yet off they went, taking the long way to the other side of the metal buildings of the Fright Zone. They avoided guards with ease. Adora watched Catra's back as Catra picked a lock or three. Then two sets of stairs led them outside and into a burst of fresh, cool air.

The concrete felt like heaven beneath Catra's bare feet. Her thick hair became caught in the afternoon breeze and the sweat on the back of her neck began to dry. Catra found the railing first and sat on it while Adora took her time walking up alongside. Looking down at the drop to the courtyard below made Catra feel unstoppable. It looked like she could crush the Horde right here, one footstep at a time. A light purr mixed in with the breeze.

But Catra still couldn't let it go. “It's still not you.” A clawed finger poked at Adora's soft cheek. “You'd croak before skipping a class for no reason. What gives?”

“I had a reason.” That non-answer prompted a glare. Adora refused to meet her eyes. “...I haven't been sleeping a lot lately,” she admitted.

That was new. But still didn't answer her question. What, was she gonna sleep out here?

“I missed it…” She tried again. “That sound.” Adora turned to put her back against the wind. “...Your sound.”

“I don't make any sounds," Catra huffed. "I'm totally stealthier than you! What’re you talking about?” Adora didn't answer again and Catra quickly realized why. Ever since they were young, Catra slept at the foot of Adora's bed. That was just the way it was. With the heat on high everywhere and Horde bed comforters so thick, Catra had spent weeks finding sweet, cool relief on the high metal beams near the ceiling. She slept like a kitten up there.

Had Adora missed...? Had she slept to the sound of her…?

She groaned. “And you skipping today means you're not sleeping until tomorrow night to get in all that fun studying, huh?” Adora tried to defend herself but Catra wasn't listening anymore. She hopped off the railing and slid down to the ground. When Adora wouldn't shut up about her (insane) study habits, Catra hit the back of the blonde’s knee to have her sit down too.

“Catra…!”

“Oh hurry up and sleep.” Catra snapped. “Shadow Weaver's not gonna find us for hours and you'll be moping for weeks if you fail a test because you slept through it like I did once.” Or twice, Catra couldn't remember. Adora tried to protest again. “Sleep.” And Catra leaned her head back and enjoyed the wind again. It made the back of her ears tingle.

In no time, the purring returns and Catra watched Adora's body relax. Her blonde head fell forward before she began to snore. Catra had to hold back her snickers. Out like a light, huh? Her face still looked dumb: Adora’s lips stretched enough to the side to make it look like she was smiling. When Adora’s cheek began to rest on Catra's shoulder, Catra merely accepted her fate.

The spring breeze felt warmer all of a sudden.

Her purring only grew louder.


End file.
